warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doom Watch
Do you want me to put in a actual infobox for you? Also the contents thing will appear automatically once you add headings. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, buddy: Chapters do not draw their strength from other Chapters. Period. Jochannon 22:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The Deathwatch does.. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 22:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oops, my mistake - just playing around with ideas, this is all draft at this stage, hence the shoddy presentation/content. I think the final fluff's going to be that the Doom Watch draw primarily from an unknown geneseed for their actual numbers, but are augmented by select recruits requested from other chapters for training purposes and diversity. Bear with me, it's all work in progress! Trade_Winds 22:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna recommend u make an account if you plan to keep with this for more then one edit, it makes it easier for us to communicate with you. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 02:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I sugget that you add categories at the bottom. For you they should be right below the Homeworld section. Look at other articles if you dont know what that means. But all in all I say this is looking pretty good. Maybe you should sections about doctrine, beleif, organisation, etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the support. Apologies for it being pretty shoddy so far - I'm severely strapped for time, just adding bits and pieces when I can. Doctrine, organization and so on are on the way. I'll put a work in progress banner at the top shortly so people don't expect too much! Cheers Trade Winds 18:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Trade_Winds Thanks for the above clarification. This has now been resolved; I have adapted the backstory to refer to the Doom Watch as only drawing from their geneseed, although I have mentioned the Doom Watch's unexplained practice of requesting transfers of random persons for short periods, in a manner similar to the Death Watch. This will happen extremely rarely - I will flesh out the story to include only three instances when other chapter members (Specifically, a Dark Angel and two Black Templars) have served brief tenures with the Doom Watch. Hope this all checks out. Cheers, Trade Winds 21:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Trade_Winds. NB - I have just scanned your Heralds of Coming Doom page; I have never read it before - I pretty much joined this wiki to set up this article, which I've had clear in my mind for a while now - but there are similarities. I will try to play down any obvious similarities, as well as possibly altering the name to the Fate Watch. My chapter hopefully differ enough from yours to prevent too much alteration, as I've worked pretty hard on this! Your chapter appear to be a more powerful crusader chapter, and appear more active in the Imperium - and with a greater record of conflicts - than mine, which are more of a morose, controversial doomsday sect. Let me know how this all checks out; I'd rather not refer to the Doom Watch as a successor chapter of the Heralds of Coming Doom, as I think the differences are pronounced enough to warrant their independent existance. All the best, Trade Winds 21:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Trade_Winds. All extremely persuasive points! It's tricky, because the Doom Watch need to exist in isolation - the central mystery of where their geneseed stemmed from and how and why they were founded is critical to preserving their mystique, as well as supporting their paranoid, isolationist outlook and nihilistic philosophy. Having said that, I think an interesting subplot could be incorporated if I set up, say, a mention of tenuous relations between the Heralds and the Watch - perhaps the Heralds could believe that the Watch are indeed a long-lost successor chapter, and one to be reintergrated back into the fold, with the Watch warily believing that the Heralds are a brother doomsday sect, perhaps severed from them in their early history, and that perhaps the Doom Watch might have allies in the Imperium after all, although the Doom Watch's xenophobia and years of isolation could present an interesting challenge to all this. Obviously all of this is pretty shaky, as these are early days, and I'm really limited in the time I can put in! Cheers, Trade Winds 21:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Trade_Winds. Good stuff - I think a Herald/Watch link would add serious depth and perspective to the Doom Watch's background, as well as setting up some interesting conflicts between the Dark Angels - who are currently close allies of the Doom Watch, possibly through an unknown acknowledgement of the geneseed connection through the Heralds - and the Doom Watch/Heralds. All very interesting. I've scrawled a few notes, although it's pure shorthand at this stage; I'll implement a Heralds link in the intro - marking it as the most persuasive and probable point of origin of the Doom Watch chapter, albeit one that neither Heralds or Watch can back-up at this stage (I'll include some fluff about wary diplomacy between the chapters, but still a long way from accord etc etc) - and elaborate in greater depth in the History and Physiology sections, which I'll get round to writing up when I can. Cheers for the input! Trade Winds 00:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Trade_Winds.